1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of emergency illumination systems in general and, in particular, to an emergency lighting system that is powered by the flow of water through a common water faucet.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,349,985; 5,043,592; 5,040,945; 4,963,780; and, 4,740,711, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse water generated power systems that convert the velocity of running water into electrical power.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical emergency lighting system that can quickly and easily be attached to the outlet of a conventional water faucet to provide illumination during power blackouts or the like.
As most people are aware, when routine electrical service is interrupted, usually the only conventional utility that still functions in the normal fashion is the municipal water supply.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of emergency lighting system that converts the output from a conventional water faucet into electrical energy that will power an emergency light source; and, the provision of such a system is the stated objective of the present invention.